zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Matrix Dragon
The Matrix Dragon is a Dragon-type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Matrix Dragon is not a standard Zoid; it is a Fuzor-type, also based from a Dragon-type Zoid. The component Zoids of this Fuzor are the Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise Blox Zoids. It is considered the opposite of the Chimera Dragon, which also has four component Zoids. Battle Story appearances Media appearances Anime The first appearance of the Matrix Dragon was in the Zoids: Fuzors anime. The Matrix Dragon, along with three of its component Zoids (Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise,) was registered to the Savage Hammer Team. To complete the fusion, the Leoblaze belonging to Mach Storm Team's Matt was stolen and re-registered to Savage Hammer. The team was hired to support Savage Hammer in their attempt to wipe out Mach Storm. The team eventually turned on Savage Hammer, using the Dragon to fight both RD's Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. In this incarnation of the Matrix Dragon, it was given the ability to breathe fire and emit beam wings during combat. Furthermore, the Chainsaw Tail could be used as a sword. It is unknown who the primary pilot of the Fuzor-Zoid is, along with if the Zoid is permanently fused or can split back into its component Zoids in a manner similar to that of the Chimera Dragon (as the Leoblaze would be left unpiloted after it was stolen). The Matrix Dragon only appeared in two episodes, and was destroyed by the Energy Liger in the second of these. The Fuzor and all four of its component Zoids are assumed to be written off, as they did not appear in any later episodes. Also, the Matrix Dragon was depicted to be larger than Liger Zero Phoenix and Buster Fury, although the models are equivalent in size. Video Games The Matrix Dragon makes appearances in both the Zoids Saga series and the Zoids VS series. In Zoids Legacy, it appears as a wandering monster in the time-space bubble after the player has beaten the game. Matrix Dragon also plays a minor role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends, in which it was referred to as Fuzor Dragon, although it's optional Booster part's description reads "The Matrix Dragon's Booster') and Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Matrix Dragon was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models The Matrix Dragon is made up of four individual Blox Zoids; Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise. See each Zoid's article for information on the individual models, and information on their individual releases. Blox The first four Republic Blox Zoids from the new Blox line were designed to 'fuse' together; the components of the four Zoids can be used to construct the Matrix Dragon. Later, the Matrix Dragon was released as a single model in the Blox line. The component Zoids were recoloured in dark blue and grey, with black Blox and orange canopies. The release included instructions and labels for the four component Zoids, along with a fifth set of instructions and decals for the Matrix Dragon. Z-Builders The Matrix Dragon could only be assembled using the component zoids from Hasbro's Z-Builders line. It was never released as a single kit. It is identical to the Matrix Dragon from the Blox line, which also had to be crafted from component Zoids. A Blox version of a component zoid could be used as a substitute if necessary and visa versa. Fuzors The Matrix Dragon was re-released as part of the Fuzors line. The Zoid was moulded with metallic blue armour, white limbs and weapons, orange cockpit hatches, and black Blox. This release contained instructions to assemble the four component Blox Zoids as well as the Matrix Dragon, and contained the stickers for all four Blox Zoids, as well as a fifth, new sticker sheet. Red Matrix Dragon A limited edition of the Matrix Dragon was also issued by TOMY, as a competition prize and giveaway. This version was identical in design to the Fuzors release, but was recoloured in maroon and gold. It was a part of the same contest as the Red Leostriker . Related Zoids Gojulox is created by combining Demonshead, Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Nightwise, Diploguns, and Shellkarn. It first appeared in Zoids: Legacy as one of the final fusion options available. While fairly powerful, the fusion was not practical in the game, as it took up all 6 of the players Zoids. The player also had the option to build a Gojulox as one whole Zoid without using six separate Zoids. This option also applies to any fusing Zoids. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Dragon-Type Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:NAR Category:Blox Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Flying Zoids